


Musophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel is a Winchester, College Student Sam, Dean and Feelings, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Sweetheart, Fear of mice, Gabriel is a Novak, Gen, M/M, Mice, Musophobia, Pregnant Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has Issues, Sam Is So Done, Sam is Not Amused, Young Claire, cheap motel, grand canyon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Cas, and Claire go the Grand Canyon. Sam finds a mouse in the hotel and flips out...Dean and Cas take it upon themselves to make fun of that fact...</p><p>*(loosely) Based on a true story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musophobia

“Why did you bring me here?” Dean panted as he stepped into the hotel room. “Fucking hell, Sam, there’s no air flow in here either and it’s over 100 degrees outside.”

Cas laughed behind his husband. He slid their 2 year old daughter off his back. “Come on, Dean. The sights were breathtaking and beautiful. Yeah, it was exercise, but it was fun.”

Dean scooped up their daughter and sat down. Sam laid down on the other bed. “Dean, it’s not that bad. We’ve camped in worse spots.”

“We’re leaving the door open until we go to bed. Maybe then it would have cooled down some.” Dean remarked as he pulled Claire’s fine baby hair into a pony tail. “Did you have fun, Sweet Pea?”

“Yeah.” She nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

“Someone is ready for naptime.” Cas cooed.

Sam rose from the bed. “I’m gonna take a shower while you put her down.”

The young Winchester was only in the shower for 20 minutes, but when he came out of the bathroom he found both Claire and Dean out cold. Cas was reading on the bed. Cas was snuggled up against her father. “Did Dean really fall asleep?”

Cas smirked, but didn’t look up. “Looks like we wore out both of them.”

“Dean is the one who exercises the most. The hike in the Grand Canyon was hot and tiring, but Dean does that daily.”

“Never with Claire on his back, and Dean does this early in the morning when it’s not as hot.” Cas smiled. “I think he was mostly mentally exhausted. I mean I had to take Claire away from him because I knew he was exhausted.”

“Why?” Sam sat down on his bed.

“Dean had to be at the back and constantly checking on Claire and keeping her happy and hydrated along with reminding us about water. Then there was the every now and again diaper change and photo op. Dean is a worrier.”

_*** &^%$^&*(*&^%$^&*()_)** _

It was late in the evening, after they came back from supper, Dean played with Claire to ware her out. The father blew a raspberry into Claire’s belly. The toddler squealed. “Someone gots the giggles.” Dean laughed.

“Daddy!” She laughed.

Dean blew another raspberry. Cas laughed as he flicked through the few channels. “Flight him, Claire.”

“No, no, you can’t escape Daddy. You’re trapped forever.” Dean folded over the giggling toddler.

Sam shook his head as he walked into the bathroom. Suddenly, Sam screamed. The young Winchester ran back into the room and jumped on the bed.

“What the Hell, Sam?” Dean grunted.

“There’s…there’s a mouse.” Sam pointed at the fluffy creature.

Cas pulled Claire into his lap and tried to find the mouse. Dean got up and walked around the room. He grabbed a cup and searched for the thing that made his brother squeal like a girl. He spotted it and quickly scooped it into the cup. “This is what scared you, Sammy?”

Claire stood on the bed. “Daddy.”

“Look, sweetie. Uncle Sammy was scared of a tiny mouse.”

“No, Daddy.” She giggled.

“It’s true. Uncle Sammy is a little scared-y cat.” Dean kissed Claire on her forehead.

“It’s not funny, Dean.” Sam pouted.

“It’s extremely funny, Sam.” Cas laughed as Dean stepped out to set the creature free. “You’re 6’4” and scared of a little white mouse.”

Sam huffed. “It surprised me, is all.”

“No way, Sammy. Surprised would be a gasp and then taken the fella outside. Not a scream and jumping on the bed, shaking like a leaf.” Dean chuckled. “You can go pee now. The evil mouse is gone and I am shutting the door.”

“Shut up.” Sam headed back to the bathroom.

_**()* &^%$^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

**_2 Years Later…_ **

“Daddy, this way!” Claire pointed. “Uncle Sam and Gabe’s house is this way!”

The 4 year old took her father’s hand. “Baby dol, Daddy can’t run.” Cas smirked.

“Why can’t Daddy run, Papa?” She stopped.

“Honey, your baby brother is running out of room in Daddy’s tummy. So running is a no-go.” Cas explained.

Claire slowed her pace. “We gotta get to Uncle Sammy and Gabe’s house fast. It’s Uncle Sammy’s birthday.”

Dean placed his hands on his back. “Sammy is loving that he is the favorite uncle.” Dean whispered as they walked down the driveway. “Please, Samandriel, do not be born today. Sam’s ego will explode.”

“Today is your due date. Claire was right on time.” Castiel knocked.

“Papa! Papa!” Claire jumped at her father’s feet.

The former Novak hoisted up his daughter onto his hip. Gabe opened the door. “Hey guys, wow, Dean-o. You’re about to pop.”

“Not today. For the love of God, not today.” Dean frowned. “Sam will hold it over my head forever.”

Gabe laughed. “Claire was right on time, wasn’t she?”

Cas laughed. “Don’t start, Gabe. It took me half an hour to stop his last mood swing.”

Dean shoved past the two Novaks. “Where’s my brother, Jackass?”

“Right here, Dean.” Sam walked out of the kitchen. “Someone needs to sit down.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean hugged his brother. “Happy Brithday, Sammy.”

“Thanks, man. Now, really, go sit down. I don’t wanna share my birthday with another Winchester.”

“If it happened you would love it and you know it.” Dean walked after his daughter who ran into the living room. “But a seat would be lovely.”

Cas sighed. Sam noticed it. “Hey Cas, what’s up?”

“Dean’s a little moody.” Cas huffed. “One moment h’s horny, next upset, angry, excited, enraged, then we reach crying…and back to horny.”

“Good crying or bad?”

“I can’t tell anymore…I think both.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair. “We did get you a little something against your orders.”

Sam huffed. “I was serious. I didn’t want anything but to spend time with family.”

Cas walked into the living room and sat down beside Dean. Claire was in between Dean legs, rubbing the man’s middle. “Baby brother is kicking my cheek.”

“I think he’s punching you, Sweetheart. That was his hand. His feet are up here, Claire-bear.” Dean tapped the top of the swell.

Gabe sat down on the love seat. “That means his head is down, Buck-o. Not much longer.”

“I wanna meet baby brother.” Claire smiled.

“Soon, Angel. Hopefully, not today, but soon.” Dean ran his fingers through his daughter’s hair. “Sammy, open your present.”

“I told you I didn’t want anything.” Sam took the tissue paper out of the bag. He reached in blindly as he watched his brother and Cas smile brightly. He pulled it out to reveal a toy mouse. He gasped and chucked it away. “Fuck you, guys.”

Dean covered Claire’s ears. Sam stormed out of the room. After several attempts Dean made it to his feet and walked into Sam’s bedroom. The younger Winchester was sitting on the floor, propped against the bed. “Why do you gotta be on the ground?”

“Sorry, I didn’t make this temper tantrum pregnant guy friendly.” Sam frowned.

Dean slowly and gracelessly eased his way down. “Ok, for starters, I’m sorry. Cas and I thought it would have been funny.”

“It wasn’t, not even a little.” Sam shook his head.

“I’m sorry, man. That was 2 years ago. Claire doesn’t think of you any different or girly.” Dean looked at his brother. “Actually, she loves it. She tells all of her daycare friends that he Uncle is an elephant.”

“How is that supposed to cheer me up?” Sam groaned.

“Elephants are gentle , smart, protective, super memory, and they are stereotypically afraid of mice.” Dean smiled. “She always talks about it. She loves it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, also you are a giant just like an elephant.” Dean nodded. “What do you say? Forgive me?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I forgive you. It was an innocent joke.”

“Thanks, Sammy. Cas and I do have a real present for you.” Dean awkwardly pulled something out of his back pocket.

“You didn’t have to, Dean, really.” Sam took the envelope from his brother. He opened it and it was an acceptance letter to Stanford. “Dean?”

“I re-sent your application and explained why you dropped out after the first year, about mom and dad and they accepted you, immediately.” Dean smiled.

“Dean.”

“You can finally stop working at the garage and be the lawyer you truly wanna be.”

Tears built up and rolled down Sam’s cheeks. “Thank you so much, Dean. Really, I can’t thank you enough.”

“Just make me proud.”

“I would love to accept this, but I can’t leave Gabe.” Sam frowned.

“Actually, Gabe agreed to move to Palo Alto with you.” Dean was getting emotional. “The only downside is that I won’t be able to see you every day.”

“I’ll call you every day.” Sam wiped the tears from his own eyes. “Once I graduate I will come back. I promise.”

“You don’t have to. If California is better for you career…” Dean sniffed. “I want what’s best for you.”

“And I want to be close to you again. I don’t wanna abandon you again.” Sam cried. “I want you to be proud of me.”

“I’ve always been proud of you. Yeah, I was pissed the first year of college just because the timing was crappy, but now you need to follow your dreams.”

Sam sniffed. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“The fake mouse was pretty funny.” Sam smiled through the tears.

“I know.” Dean wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry I made you cry.”

“I’m sorry I made you get down here and cry with me.”

The both heard the door creak open slowly. Claire poked her head in. She frowned and trotted over to her father. “Daddy, Uncle Sammy, why you crying?”

“These are happy tears, baby doll.” Dean smiled.

“Yeah, your Daddy is the best dude ever.” Sam looked at his niece.

Claire smiled. “I know! He’s awesome!”

“Thank you, Sweetheart.” Dean rubbed his daughter’s back. “Did Papa or Uncle Gabe send you in here?”

“Yeah, they were worried.” She explained.

“Go tell Papa that Daddy gave Uncle Sam his real birthday present and Daddy had a mood swing.” Dean wiped his eyes.

“Are you stuck on the floor? Should I tell Papa?”

“Sure, honey.” Dean smirked. The brother’s watched Claire run off calling Cas’s name. Sam rose to his feet and stood in front of his brother. He stretched out his arms to help Dean up. “Might wanna brace yourself.”

“I gotcha, Brother.” Sam hoisted Dean to his feet. “Man, I don’t envy you, right now.”

“Bitch.” Dean grunted.

“Jerk.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*()_(*&^%** _

Dean and Cas walked up the steps to the apartment door. Claire rested on Cas’s hip and Samandriel sat on Dean’s waist. Claire forced her father to let her knock. They waited a moment. The second the door opened…”Merry Christmas!” The family cheered.

Sam gasped. “Dean? Cas?”

“Hey Sammy.” Dean stepped inside and hugged his brother. “Didn’t think we would show up here on Christmas Eve?”

“No, I didn’t. I was upset that we couldn’t share Christmas.” Sam smiled.

Once everyone was settled in the living room things felt right. Gabe smiled. “Sam, you don’t know how hard it was for me to hide this from you.”

Sam rolled his eyes. Claire ran out of the room and came with something behind her back. “What do you get there, Miss thing?”

“I got you a pre-Christmas present.” Claire proclaimed.

Dean laughed. “She has been obsessing over his since she saw it. She wouldn’t even let go of it to go through security.”

Samandriel made a grumpy whine and pulled at Cas’s shirt. “Shh, Bud, Papa doesn’t have delicious milk.”

Cas passed the seven month old to Dean who had unbuttoned his shirt just enough to feed his son. “Claire-bear, show Uncle Sammy his present.”

Claire beamed a smile. “Here you go, Uncle Sam.” She revealed a stuffed elephant.

Sam smiled. “That’s so sweet, Claire. Why an elephant?”

“You’re big, sweet, smart, and scared of mice.” She giggled. “You’re like the best animal ever.”

_******* _


End file.
